ShanicQQa
About 'ShanicQQa' Straight down corridor #17, up hallway #68 and then into the hatch leading underground. Down in fecal ops, something horrible lingers. Her name is ShanicQQa, the child-demon. ShanicQQa was born in the Mansion, but it was only when she reached the ripe age of 10 that she became the monster she is today. Her mother was slaughtered by her own hands, her father - who knows? One thing is clear. Her path of torment and slaughter throughout the Mansion labs and facilities. ShanicQQa's mother was named Theresa - a lovely and friendly young black woman who helped where ever she could doing what ever she could. She was looked up to by Barry, Eugene, and others, and even became friends with Mike at one point shortly before her death. Many people were saddened by Theresa's death, including all the scientists she befriended and a handful of creatures. So why was she viciously mangled at the hands of her ten year old daughter? A report from three years ago shows the grim and graphic details. A close look into the mind of the now-captured ShanicQQa. Document created on August 25th, 2010. March 1st, 2000. The close-watched Theresa Simmons gave birth today. Many question who the father is, as she was on a CCTV camera practically 80% of her day. It might have been one of the slave negro's, as they all had a keen eye for Miss Simmons. I caught Barry staring a lot - most of his time spent in 'The Slums' cleaning up and tidying was used staring at Theresa's ass or boobs when she bent down. She was a pretty young lady, I must admit. However this report is not about her, but her daughter. ShanicQQa. We took ShanicQQa for a week straight after she was born, to run tests and try to figure who the father was. No DNA match for anyone in the world, let alone The Mansion Of Delights. Our intern at the time (Richelle) punched the name and DOB into our supercomputer once again, in case she had made a mistake. Nothing. No name, no DNA match. The child was pretty much immaculate conception. Early tests showed us that the child wasn't violent in any way, nor was she abnormal. A perfectly healthy young child, but without any trace of a Dad. Skip forward ten years. July 17th, 2010. Today we documented perhaps the most sad death at the Mansion in years. Theresa was violently killed by her daughter, ShanicQQa. They were happily eating in their living pod, when ShanicQQa got up and locked the sealed-doors from within. Her mother asked what she was doing, and then we captured a horrifying image* Just to clarify, this was a completely horrible and un necessary attack. Please stop reading now if you are sensitive to violence or gore. After staring for at least three minutes, with Theresa panicking and begging her daughter to 'snap out of it' - ShanicQQa lunged herself at her Mum. Her nails had grown a lot longer, and sharper much like claws. They instantly slid into Theresa's eyes, punctuating her left eyelid and as it happened blood oozed out all over the floor. ShanicQQa was reciting some sort of Latin - a demonic and satanic ritual which, in short, said I am going to execute you all, and sacrifice you to the Devil. We had to lock the doors to the living pod from outside, however as we did Theresa screamed and begged us to help. Many people gathered round including Barry and Eugene, and some people were trying to jam the door open to help. It was no good. Tears were wept by all, and Barry at one point got so emotional that he and Eugene were shouting at each other. You can't help her now! We must leave! Eugene said. How can you say that... m..man? Theresa is our friend, we have to help her replied Barry. Tensions were high, and many people had to leave or look away. The attack continued. ShanicQQa then removed her own mothers head, with her hands only. There was several tugs, and ripping motions until it finally tore completely off. Blood was 'gushing' at this point all over the see-through pod glass. ShanicQQa then cut her mother's stomach open with her claws and removed the heart and lungs. She squeezed them hard and onlookers watched as they popped completely. Theresa was dead. And her daughter was bathing in her blood. According to Barry, the next few moments were a blur to everyone. Several Mansion Legionnaires ran in to remove ShanicQQa from her mother's dead and now mutilated body. Blood dripped from her mouth all over one of the Legionnaire's backs, and various grunting could be heard before she willingly was taken away to Fecal Ops. There she now spends her days grunting and talking about killing others, including Eugene. We have placed Eugene under heavy surveillance as a result, and double-locked ShanicQQa's 'lair'. She must never escape.